


The Girl Who Knew Too Much Coda

by littlelostcat



Series: This Might Help [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, coda fic, the girl who knew too much, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds Ethan, like he promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Knew Too Much Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the This Might Help challenge, all mistakes my own.

He found him.

Danny looked, he ran, he ducked between bodies until he ran - literally - into Ethan. “You said to find you.”

Danny’s pulse quickened when Ethan grinned and said, “I’d have found you,” he met Danny’s eyes, “I’ll always find you.”

He linked his fingers around Ethan’s and pulled him backwards; yes, towards the chaos but there was an exit so close. When Ethan paused, Danny pulled. Ethan looked around and Danny pulled again, he led the way and around the chaos. People ran, screamed, panicked but Danny pulled Ethan away; he angled for the exit and kept his eye on the door. He turned, press his mouth to Ethan’s and whispered, “I’ll get you out.”

They ducked past the choir until they were outside, Ethan looking to the door and Danny looking at Ethan. He pulled Ethan’s face to his, waited until Ethan’s eyes met his. “I told you,” he whispered, “We’re safe out here.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Ethan promised. He pressed Danny back against the wall, traced the line of Danny’s jaw with his mouth and Danny heard his own heartbeat pulse where Ethan’s mouth lines and bit. “You’ll be safe. I promise, nothing will happen.”

Danny stopped, he pulled back and smiled, “What could happen?”

“Danny--”

“No,” Danny stopped him with a kiss, and his hand against Ethan’s chest, “Nothing can happen to us. Ethan, we’re fine. We’re safe here.”

Ethan kissed him, pressed his hand to Danny’s chest and fisted his fingers. “You’ll be safe,” he muttered against Danny’s mouth before licking his way into the kiss.


End file.
